STORKED
by Todd186
Summary: Lina is an Unwind with only one choice: Get pregnant to avoid what lies at the end of the red carpet. Ricky, Jak, and Chris are stork babies who are on a search to find their mother. But things don't always work out for people who do or are STORKED.
1. Chapter 1

**STORKED**

Part One: Necessity

1-Lina

Lina Carlen wakes to the bright morning sun piercing through the blinds next to her bed. It is mornings like these that she lives for. And yet, with the recent discovery of the Unwind Order that her parents signed, a year before she is no longer eligible, Lina can't find the greatness in the morning anymore. She wonders how many more mornings she will see through these eyes. Or rather, with her eyes within her own sockets.

Lina pokes her feet out from under the covers, and slides out of bed. The cold draft coming through the room hits her like running an icicle down your back. She quickly leaps back under the covers, finding not only warmth, but another few minutes of rest.

The ten minutes of extra sleep go by too quickly. Reluctantly, Lina forces herself from bed. She goes through her morning rituals, ending up in the kitchen. Mom is already sitting at the table, eyes glued to her computer, scanning the News websites. Lina glares at her even if Mom doesn't see it.

"Morning, hun," Mom mutters.

Lina doesn't respond. Why waste precious air? Why waste anything on her? They obviously wasted seventeen years on her.

That's the thing that escapes Lina every time she thinks about it. What did she do wrong? She's not a bad kid. Sure, she got into a fight once with a guy. But he was asking for it! You don't just go around grabbing people. Just because the other girls in school put up with it, giving no other response than a high pitched "ooh!" and a snicker, didn't mean Lina would get with the program. Still, that was a long time ago. In seventh grade to be exact.

"Everything okay?" Mom notices Lina's silence.

Lina realizes she's been standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen just staring at her. "I don't know, Mom. You tell me. Is everything okay?" Her tone is sharper than she intended. She feels bad that she sounds so angry, but then remembers she has nothing to feel bad about. She didn't sign the Unwind Order.

"Excuse me?" Mom's eyes look away from the computer screen. She's taken back by the strange tone. "What did you say?"

"Forget it," Lina turns to the fridge, reaching in and grabbing anything that's at the front. As long as her message gets across. Then again, what message is she trying to convey? Lina sets the food down on the counter next to the fridge. There's cream cheese and cottage cheese, lettuce and bagels, and milk and strawberries. She puts everything else back but the cream cheese and bagels.

Mom abandons her computer. "Don't ever speak to me that way again or else-"

Lina slips two halves of a bagel into the toaster, and finishes the sentence, "Or else you'll unwind me?"

It stops her dead in her tracks, the look of surprise plastered across her face. Mission accomplished.

"You know what, I'm not really hungry." Lina leaves the toaster, escaping to the living room, scooping up her bag, and heading toward the door. Once she's outside, she feels the tears can finally come.

2-Chris and Jak

The twins wake almost simultaneously. The look up at the same time. Their eyes meet at the same time. It's weird enough to wake up and see your image reflected back at you, but it's another thing to mirror each other's movements.

"We've got to stop doing that," Chris mumbles as he gets out of bed.

"Then you get up after me," Jak responds.

"Fine with me." They both laugh.

Their eyes lock on the door. Giving each other one last glance, the twins race for the door, knowing the one who gets their first will have the upper hand in getting to the bathroom first. They get to the door at the same time, struggling to get through. The door swings open to reveal Ricky racing down the hall toward the bathroom. He's heard the commotion. The twins continue to move through the doorframe at the same time, shoulder to shoulder. Needless to say, Ricky gets to the bathroom first.

The morning rolls along as it usually does: The twins race to the bathroom and once more get stuck in the door frame until Ricky comes back to push one of them through, they make their own breakfast in the small kitchen left for them upstairs, attempt to finish any homework they forgot (which is usually all of it), and then leave for school down the fire escape.

Only, this morning, Ricky didn't follow suit.

"Coming?" Jak asks, hunching so he can fit through the window.

"Yeah," says Ricky. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Sure." Jak slides through the open window, joining Chris on the fire escape. He leaves the window open for Ricky and then the twins make their way down the two short flights of steps to the ground.

Once their feet hit the ground, Chris asks, "Is he not coming?"

Jak shrugs his backpack into position on his shoulders. "He is. Must of forgot something, I guess."

3-Ricky

Once the twins are out of sight, he goes to the stairs that lead into the Legal's den. They usually never go down there since they're not exactly what you'd call wanted. It's no mystery to either of the boys that they were storked. What is a mystery is who their real parents are. And for some reason, that's always bothered Ricky. He figures it's just something else he feels compelled to know.

So, that's why he's slowly tiptoeing down the narrow steps. He knows exactly what he's looking for. The only problem is that he doesn't know where it is, and it's that crucial detail that could mean the difference between life and death…. Not really, but in the chilly presence of the Legal's, Ricky feels exceptionally nervous. If they would build an entire other level above their house with a fully functional mini-kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms just so they wouldn't have to deal with brothers, how would they react if they found him looking through old drawers for something he's not sure they still have?

Ricky steps precariously to the edge of the last step, rocking back and forth, as if he was a child playing a game in which the carpeted floor is imagined to be covered in hot lava. Then, with the utmost caution, he touches his first foot onto the floor. Ricky makes his way through the room like someone going through a minefield.

He tries to be as quiet as a mouse when pulling out drawers and shuffling through old papers. It's complete luck when he comes across a yellowed slip of paper with curly handwriting sprawled across the small sheet. It's barely legible, but Ricky can make out the first few words in a second: _This is the_-

The sound of creaking wood makes Ricky look up from the paper in an instant. He can't see anyone standing near in the hall connecting the den to the dining room, but he can feel something. Craning his neck to get a better view, Ricky spots the tail end of Mother Legal, her trunk filled to the brim with enough junk to provide seven children with warmth for an Antarctic winter. She turns around and her beady eyes lock on Ricky's. "What do you think you're doing in here?" she shouts, rushing into the den.

He doesn't even bother to close the drawer before clutching the paper tightly in his hand, making a beeline for the stairs.

"You've been looking through my things!" Mother Legal screams at the sight of the drawer. "You little brat! If I wasn't the decent person I am, I would have re-storked your ungrateful butt the moment I saw you! No one would have known! I would have gotten away with it again-" She slaps her bulgy hand over her collagen injected lips that remind Ricky of a fish's. She knows she's said too much. If he so desired, Ricky could turn her in with this confession. But he has more pressing matters.

Just so he doesn't do anything, Mother Legal races after him anyway. Climbing the stairs one at a time, as fast as she can. Her arms are stretched out, reaching for him but always coming up short.

Ricky reaches the top before she does, looking for the button on the wall that activates a sliding door that would effectively keep Mother Legal out. It's only a matter of time. She's almost to the top when Ricky finds the button, pressing it with all his force. She lets out a shriek, dropping down so she doesn't get decapitated by the sliding door headed straight for her back. Ricky can hear her sliding down the steps, screaming obscenities.

With the note still clutched in his hand, he lets himself to a few moments of victory. Then, he goes to pack anything the brothers might need. They leave for good tonight. After all, he turns eighteen. And that's a big accomplishment for every kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. I just wanted to let you all know, that this chapter is where the M rating comes in.**

4-Lina

As she makes her way to the bus stop, Lina wipes at her eyes to staunch the flow of tears. But it's easier said than done. She joins the crowd of kids waiting on the street corner, continuing to dab at her cheeks. When the bus screeches to a stop, she feels a light tap on her shoulder. Lina turns to find Jeremy standing behind her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," she replies, turning away.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy grabs her shoulder, making her face him. Lina curses herself. She shouldn't have turned around.

"Nothing," she mutters under her breath. The doors to the bus fling open and kids begin to pile in. Lina follows suit; Jeremy is not far behind. She slings herself into a seat that's not her usual, trying to throw Jeremy off. But even when the boy who normally sits in the seat slides in next to Lina, she doesn't get away. Jeremy pulls the boy out, pushing him to the back.

Lina rolls her eyes. She should have known there'd be no peace once he saw her. And there's no way she can mark the crying off as allergies; he's seen her cry before. He knows the way her nose turns several shades of red, and the way her eyes will become even more bloodshot than an average person's. He knows that she gets puffy cheeks when her allergies kick in, but not when she cries. So, this time, Jeremy knows something's wrong.

"You can tell me," he says, "or you can feel my smashing wrath!" He slides in closer to her, inching to the left more and more until her whole body is pressed against the side of the bus like a piece of cheese between bread.

Lina can't help from laughing. "Stop! No!" Jeremy continues to force her into the wall. "Fine! I'll talk!" She clears her throat, and takes in a deep breath as the pressure from Jeremy is removed. Speaking in a hushed tone, she says, "I found my parents' Unwind Order."

Jeremy just sits there, the words not entirely sinking in. He begins to question himself. Did he just hear her say what he thinks she said? "What…?"

It's all she can do to keep the tears at bay. "I'm going to be Unwound, Jeremy."

He sits back, forcing his spine against the smooth blue leather of the seat. His focus is aimed straight ahead. He is unresponsive.

Lina looks at him, waiting for any emotion at all, but there's nothing. "Don't you care?" she asks, a little louder than she would have liked, but hardly anyone looks.

Jeremy turns on her, "Of course I care!" He lowers his voice, "But how do you expect me to react? I just found out that my girlfriend is going to be… _Unwound_…. That's a lot to take in, Lina."

"I know. How do you think I felt when I found out? I can't die, Jeremy…." Lina pauses, feeling tears in her eyes. "I was _so_ close to eighteen."

"Stop it! It's not over yet. You're still Lina Carlen, seventeen-years-old. We'll figure this out. I'll do some research today. If we have to, I'll run away with you." He cups her chin in his hand, squeezing to add emphasis.

"You would do that?" Lina wipes her eyes.

"Of course. I love you." Jeremy knows what he's just done. He's just broken the law. Because, no matter what happens, he will aid in the escape or prolonged Unwinding of a legal Unwind. And he couldn't care less.

Lina smiles, glad to hear those words. "I love you, too."

5-Lina

The day goes by in a blur. Classes seem like they last for seconds, conversations sound like voices on a tape that's been set to fast-forwards, and people continue on in the same routine with the knowledge that they are safe for another day. Lina feels like an outcast. She knows her life is at stake. Or, if not her life, he combined state.

She waits outside the school steps after the final bell rings, waiting for Jeremy. Clutching her books to her chest, Lina wonders if he'll meet her today or if what he said earlier truly was just a lie. Her worries vanish as she spots Jeremy turning at the bottom of the steps and heading toward her. He wears an excited grin.

"What are you so happy about?" she asks, his arms wrapping around her. He pulls her close to him and kisses her full on the lips. The question stands.

"_I_ just found out a way for you not to be Unwound!" His tone is as enthusiastic as his expression.

"And…?"

Jeremy's face becomes serious. "Wait. I need to ask you something first: Are you willing to do anything to make sure you wont' be Unwound?"

Lina nods.

"And you're positive?"

She nods again.

"Absolutely sure?"

Once more.

"Even if it's way-"

"Just spit it out!" Lina slaps her books against his muscled stomach.

He quotes part of the Bill of Life: " '_An Unwind cannot be Unwound if she is carrying a child_.'"

It takes a full moment for the line to click in Lina's mind. Then, she understands. Her mouth falls open. "You would…? But that's such-"

"I told you I would I would do anything for you. I meant it. Even if it means doing this."

"I love you," Lina pulls Jeremy's face to level with hers, pressing her lips to his.

He replies by swinging her round, not breaking the kiss.

6-Lina and Jeremy

The light is dim, the small bedroom just enough space for what needs to be done to be done. Jeremy sits on the bed, his body bare. Lina stands across the room, her body silhouetted against the standing lamp. She drops the blanket around her to reveal her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

"If it means saving you, yes," Jeremy replies.

Lina lets the blanket fall to the floor. He can vaguely see the outline of her breasts, and the nervous expression on her face. The curves of her body seem seductive in the lamplight. Her hair falls in waves, cascading down her back. Lina walks forward, meeting the edge of the bed.

Jeremy feels the adrenaline shoot through his veins. This is the moment many of his friends have waited for their entire teenage life. If it only it were under different circumstances. But it's not. As Lina climbs on top of him, Jeremy reminds himself this is nothing more than necessity. But it's all he can do to keep from thinking otherwise.

Lina knows what she's doing is strictly against the law. She knows that it's not what she wanted at this age. But it's what she has to do. As it goes on, she must remind herself it's only for survival. Necessity. Necessity. Necessity.

The pain comes and she feels like it will last forever. She wonders why girls look forward to this moment so much. Blood stains the sheets, but she doesn't care. If her parents find out, what does it matter? They'll find out anyway when she tells them she can't go to the Harvest Camp because she's pregnant. It's either sooner or later.

Jeremy clutches the sheets tight when it finishes. His mouth opens slightly and his eyes shut tight. He looks up at Lina and they share the same look. The look that says: What have we done?


End file.
